Plus forts que le gui
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: La soirée de Noël du Ministère de la Magie promet de ne pas être de tout repos. Surtout quand on a des amis qui mettent en place des plans stupides, incluant du gui. Qui sera plus fort que le gui ? ONE SHOT & JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !


Helloooooooooooooooo ! Et avant toute chose : **MERRY CHRISTMAS** ! J'espère que vous avez bien mangé, bien bu, et que vous allez réitérer tout ça aujourd'hui ahah, et surtout, que le Papa Nowel vous a bien gâté !

Je vous propose un nouveau cadeau : Un OS de Noël. Ceux qui lisent Envers et Contre Eux ont pu deviner que j'allais poster quelque chose (je vous ai donné un indice quand même xD) aujourd'hui et pour les autres, eh bien voilà, surprise ! xD

J'ai eu pas mal de gens depuis quelques semaines, qui m'ont demandé si je comptait refaire un calendrier de l'avent. Et je le dis donc pour tout le monde : je n'avais absolument pas le temps de faire ça cette année, mais je ne me voyais pas ne rien faire pour Nowel quand même. Alors, voilà, enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**J'ai bêtareadé l'OS moi même, donc toutes plaintes concernant d'éventuelles fautes sont à m'adresser xD **

* * *

**Plus forts que le gui **

.

« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? »

« Honnêtement ? Je crois que c'est un peu trop tard pour me demander ça, encore plus quand ça fait des semaines que je vous répète que cette entreprise est totalement ridicule ! »

« Cette entreprise ? Quelle entreprise ? »

Pansy Parkinson ouvrit la bouche, mais préféra finalement ne pas répondre, et se contenta de poser un regard mêlé de condescendance et d'une légère pitié, sur Ron Weasley. Parfois, elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour tomber amoureuse d'un type, qui en plus d'être roux, d'avoir été à Gryffondor, et de n'avoir aucune once de classe, n'avait clairement pas inventé la poudre de cheminette.

« Pansy ? »

« C'est ridicule, là. Ça ne va pas marcher, je vous l'ai dit et répété, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous vous entêtez ! »

« Pour leur rendre service ! »

« Il n'y a pas de service à rendre ! D'une part, même s'ils avaient besoin d'aide, ce n'est pas de cette façon que vous leur en apporteriez, et de deux, ils se sont déjà débrouillés tout seul. »

« Blaise et Harry disent que non. » Bouda Ron.

« En quoi la parole de Blaise et Harry vaut plus que la mienne ? » Répliqua Pansy

« Blaise est le meilleur ami de Drago. Harry et moi, sommes les meilleurs amis d'Hermione. »

« JE suis la meilleure amie de Drago. Et je suis une femme. Si je vous dis qu'ils ont déjà conclu, depuis un moment, c'est que c'est la réalité. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! On le saurait ! »

« Ah oui ? Et bien moi je te dis que ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils veuillent rester discret et ne pas le dire à tout le monde, quand on voit quelles idées stupides vous avez en tête ! »

« Stupide ? »Intervint Blaise Zabini, qui venait d'arriver « En quoi provoquer une rencontre sous le gui est une idée stupide ? »

« Elle l'est quand le gui est situé au beau milieu d'une salle de réception, pouvant contenir plus de cinq cent personnes. Hermione _adorerait tellement_ se montrer en spectacle de la sorte... Franchement, Blaise, on dit que la masturbation rend sourd, mais quand on t'observe, on constate plutôt qu'elle rend totalement débile ! »

Blaise laissa échapper un sifflement incrédule. Lui, ce qu'il observait en écoutant Pansy cracher son venin, c'était qu'il était temps qu'elle descende son premier verre de chardonnay. Voire le deuxième. Et le troisième aussi.

.

OoO

.

« Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore dans ton bureau ? »

« Je dois terminer... d'écrire... arrête de me respirer, tu me déconcentres ! »

« Pourquoi tu es encore au travail à cette heure-ci ? »

« Parce que je suis en vacances ce soir, et que je veux que tout soit en ordre ! »

« La soirée de Noël commence dans quarante-six minutes ! » Geignit Drago.

« Quarante-six ? C'est précis tout ça ! » Répondit Hermione d'un air distrait.

« Granger ! »

.

Hermione leva un œil distrait, et tomba en premier sur un visage boudeur. Puis elle l'observa un peu plus attentivement, et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant venant de lui. A côté, elle passait pour une souillon. Ce qu'il devait probablement penser qu'elle était.

N'empêche... s'il voulait porter des nœuds papillons défaits plus souvent, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« Granger ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? »

« Je t'imagine sans vêtements et avec ce nœud papillon. » Répondit-elle en continuant d'écrire.

Un sourire pervers s'installa sur les lèvres de Drago, qui nota précieusement cette information dans un coin de son cerveau. Celui qui prenait le plus de place, disait Pansy.

« Tu as des tâches d'encre partout. » Fit Drago, alors que la jeune femme terminait enfin son rapport et qu'elle rangeait dans son bureau.

« Tu devrais y aller ! Tu n'as pas besoin de m'attendre. On a pas besoin d'arriver ensemble. »

« Mais... »

« Non ! » Coupa Hermione, qui termina de ranger le reste de la pièce d'un coup de baguette, avant d'enlever gilet, chemise, jupe et collants. « Passe-moi ma robe. »

« Je n'avais encore jamais vu ces sous-vêtements. » Fit Drago en s'approchant.

« Drago ! Non! »

« Pourquoi pas ? Et pourquoi on a pas besoin d'arriver ensemble ? On avait dit que... »

« Et moi je dis que ce n'est pas le moment. Nos charmants amis préparent un mauvais coup, je le sais. Et... et... ne me touche pas ici... hmmmmm... »

.

OoO

.

« Vous prenez clairement Hermione pour une idiote ! »

« Ah ! » S'exclama Pansy « Enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi. »

« Ma sœur surestime Hermione. Et elle sous estime notre intelligence, à Harry, Blaise et moi. »

Ginny et Pansy échangèrent un regard, avant d'éclater d'un rire clairement moqueur. Leur soit disant idée de génie allait être un fiasco total, et ce serait bien fait pour eux !

« D'ailleurs, ils sont en retard ! » Fit remarquer Ron.

« Probablement parce qu'ils sont en train de forniquer ! » Répliqua Pansy « Puisque contrairement à ce que vous pensez, ils ont d'ores et déjà conclu. »

Mais les garçons ne semblaient pas disposés à entendre raison, et elle préféra se diriger vers l'une des nombreuses tables, puisque les coupes venaient d'être remplies. Et ce n'était pas qu'elle avait soif... mais elle avait soif.

Quand elle eut trempé ses lèvres dans le vin, elle ne put s'empêcher de noter avec un ravissement certain que la soirée de Noël du Ministère était chaque année meilleure que la précédente. Et elle ne parlait pas uniquement du vin !

.

Ils s'étaient totalement surpassés au niveau de la décoration de la salle de réception. Les sculptures de glaces, lucioles, et autres neiges éternelles rendaient l'atmosphère féerique. Des guirlandes de houx, anges de Noël, ainsi que les traditionnels sapins étaient installés dans tous les coins.

Harry leur avait même glissé que le « Père-Noël » serait là, et Pansy avait bien remarqué qu'un trône était installé dans un coin.

Pansy mourrait d'envie d'aller prendre sa photo avec le père Noël... juste parce qu'elle voulait découvrir quel était l'imbécile qui avait été enrôlé pour remplir ce rôle. C'était forcément un poufsouffle !

« Du foie gras ! » S'exclama Ron, en attrapant un canapé. « Merlin, ce que c'est bon ! »

« Tu as tellement de chance que Luna et Théo soient partis faire un voyage au pôle sud ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Luna ne t'aurias jamais laissé manger du foie gras. Elle dit que c'est barbare ! »

« Et alors ? On s'en fiche ! Ce qui importe, c'est que ce soit bon ! C'est Noël, merde ! »

.

OoO

.

« Je te déteste Malefoy ! Tu es vil, manipulateur, profiteur... »

« Parce que tu n'as pas profité toi aussi ? Il me semble que tu as eu un orgasme il y a quatre minutes et cinquante trois secondes. »

D'Où venait cette subite manie de tout compter à la seconde près, elle n'en savait rien, et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle allait arriver à la soirée avec un air suspect, et qu'elle n'allait pas être en état de déjouer les plans diaboliques de ses amis.

Parce qu'elle le savait. Elle en était tellement certaine, qu'ils préparaient un sale coup.

.

« Drago ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on reste éloignés l'un de l'autre pendant la soirée ! »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » Protesta-t-il.

« Pour faire échouer ce que préparent nos amis. »

« Tu te montes la tête, Hermione, ils ne préparent rien du tout ! »

« Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. » Répondit la brunette.

« Mais... »

« Prends ça comme un jeu, d'accord ? Un défi ! Et songe à la récompense que je t'offrirais si tu fais tout bien ! »

Le blond soupira. Fichue Granger ! Elle savait sur quelle corde tirer. Elle le connaissait, beaucoup, beaucoup trop bien...

« Ok, Granger, mais si je fais tout bien, je veux choisir ma récompense. »

« Je sais ce que tu veux ! »

« Non, tu ne sais pas ! » Répliqua-t-il.

« Bien sûr que si. Ça commence par Costume, ça termine par sexy, et au milieu, il y a Mère-Noël. »

Par Salazar... Vraiment, beaucoup trop bien. »

.

OoO

.

« Un, deux, un deux, ici Belette rousse. Appel à Survivant. La cible numéro un vient d'arriver. »

Pansy sembla sur le point de se fracasser le crâne contre le mur le plus proche. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son petit-ami soit aussi débile.

Faire semblant de parler dans un machin moldu dont elle avait oublié le nom, alors qu'Harry se trouvait à pas moins de dix _centimètres_ de lui. Oui, oui. Pas dix mètres. Dix _centimètres_.

Il était totalement ridicule.

Ils étaient totalement ridicules.

Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas voir ?! Hermione était censée être leur meilleure amie. Et Blaise, ce pervers, était censé être un expert en la matière.

Il fallut un coup d'œil d'une demie seconde à Pansy, pour avoir une nouvelle preuve qu'il ne servait à rien de mettre Hermione et Drago sous le gui pour lancer les choses entre eux. Ils s'étaient déjà débrouillés tout seuls.

Et visiblement, ils venaient de prendre du bon temps dans un recoin du Ministère.

.

Oh ça, la robe d'Hermione était sans un pli, mais ses cheveux n'étaient pas décoiffés comme d'habitude. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées, bien rouges et elle avait le teint d'une femme qui vient d'avoir un orgasme.

Blaise, Harry et Ron n'étaient que des idiots finis.

Elle vit Hermione parcourir la foule des yeux – probablement à la recherche de Ron où Ginny, puisque leurs cheveux étaient les plus repérables.

Elle finit par les apercevoir, et avança vers eux à grands pas.

« Tu es en retard. » Fit Harry, après qu'Hermione leur ai fait à tous une bise.

« C'est faux. On arrive à l'heure qu'on veut, c'était indiqué sur l'invitation. »

« Tu étais encore en train de travailler, je parie. » Grogna Ron.

« Et ça te pose un problème ? »

« Non. Non, Hermione, pas du tout. »

Pansy était jalouse de ce fusillement du regard. Elle s'était entraînée devant le miroir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à obtenir le même effet. Ron ne se ratatinait pas devant elle, comme il se ratatinait devant Hermione.

La brune haussa les épaules, puis attrapa deux verres, dont un qu'elle tendit à Hermione.

.

« Tiens. Le vin est délicieux. »

« Tu en es à combien de verres ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Oh... quelques uns. » Répondit-elle évasivement « Mais j'en ai besoin. Ma soirée va être longue... »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Fit Hermione.

« Parce que je suis entourée de crétins. Viens par là ? » Dit-elle en entraînant la jeune femme un peu à l'écart.

Hermione la suivit, et observa Pansy se pencher pour souffler à son oreille :

« Alors, tu t'es bien amusée avec Drago ? »

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? » Questionna Hermione d'une manière très peu convaincante.

« Pas à moi. Les garçons sont peut-être des crétins, mais pas moi. Je sais parfaitement lire les indices, et crois-moi tu en es remplie. Mais fait attention Hermione... »

« Quoi ? Tu vas me mettre en garde contre Drago maintenant ? Je te signale que ça fait des années que nous sommes amis et... »

« Je ne te met pas en garde contre Drago, imbécile ! » Répliqua Pansy « Je te mets en garde contre la brochette de crétins qui se trouve juste là. »

« Merlin, je le savais ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent ? »

« Méfie-toi du gui ! »

Le regard d'Hermione dévia jusqu'à l'énorme branche de gui, qui trônait au beau milieu de la pièce. Sérieusement ? Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de plus intelligent ?!

En tout cas, elle avait eu du flair, et elle avait parfaitement eu raison de prendre ces précautions.

Et en parlant de précautions, elle voyait Drago arriver.

« Oh... je vois Arnold, du département de la coopération magique internationale, là-bas. Ça tombe bien, j'avais des choses à discuter avec lui. Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure. » Dit-elle, avant de saisir un canapé, et de disparaître dans la foule.

.

OoO

.

« Tu es en retard ! » Déclara Ron, dès que Drago eu traversé la pièce pour les rejoindre.

« Faux ! Je me suis fait désirer, ce qui est légèrement différent, même si je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois capable de comprendre la nuance."

« Ahah Drago 1-0 Ron. » Ricana Blaise.

« Où est Hermione ? » Demanda subitement Harry.

« Oh ! » S'écria Ron en fixant Drago droit dans les yeux « Hermione est là-bas. Elle discute avec un autre homme ! Elle a l'air de bien s'amuser. »

Drago haussa un sourcil. Est-ce que Ron se rendait compte à quel point il n'était absolument pas discret ? C'était tellement voyant que ça en devenait ridicule.

Mais pour lui faire plaisir – ainsi qu'à Harry et Blaise, qui semblaient guetter sa réaction – il se tourna vers la direction indiquée, et constata qu'Hermione était effectivement en grande conversation... avec nul autre qu'Arnold Layer.

Et rien que le nom de l'individu remettait en cause tout ce qu'avait dit Ron.

.

« Un autre homme ? » Questionna-t-il « Layer est tellement gay qu'on peut difficilement le qualifier d'homme. »

Blaise explosa de rire, tandis qu'Harry et Pansy s'exclamaient d'une même voix : « remarque inappropriée. »

« Ah ! » S'exclama Ron « Tu es jaloux ! »

« Jaloux ? De quoi ? »

« Tu n'as pas envie d'aller discuter avec Hermione toi aussi ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Pas spécialement non. »

L'air déçu qui s'afficha sur les visages des trois amis lui mis la puce à l'oreille : et si Hermione avait eu raison ? Ils avaient vraiment l'air de préparer quelque chose.

Il s'éloigna un peu, pour aller chercher de quoi boire et manger, et fut suivit par Ginny et Pansy.

.

« Qui m'explique ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il se passe que nos deux moitiés plus Blaise ont décidé de mettre leur débilité en commun et de vous aider à conclure, Hermione et toi. Pansy leur a déjà dit que c'était fait, mais ils ne veulent pas la croire. » expliqua Ginny

« Pourquoi tu leur as dit ça ? Je n'ai rien conclu avec Hermione. »

« Pas à moi. » Répondit Pansy « Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Vous ne voulez pas le dire, ok, mais moi, je le sais. »

« Toujours est-il. » Reprit Ginny « Qu'ils ont mis au point un petit plan pour parvenir à leurs fins. Un plan que vous ne voulez pas voir réussir. Surtout Hermione. »

« Et il consiste en quoi ? »

« Méfie-toi du gui. »

.

OoO

.

Le problème de faire partie du même groupe d'ami, était que cela rendait les choses un peu plus compliquées. S'éviter sans que ça ne paraisse flagrant et suspect, était un exercice relativement périlleux.

Hermione avait finit par mettre un point final à sa conversation avec Arnold Layer, et même si cette dernière avait duré pas moins de vingt minutes, il fallait maintenant qu'elle retourne auprès de ses amis, parce que c'était ce qu'elle était censée faire. Elle regarda quand même autour d'elle, au cas où elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre à qui elle voudrait, où aurait besoin de parler, mais elle fit chou blanc.

Elle retourna donc vers ses amis, qui avaient légèrement changé de place, se rapprochant un peu du gui.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter , toutefois, puisque ce rapprochement n'était que relatif. Ils pouvaient remercier Pansy et Ron, qui décidément, faisaient bien la paire. L'une voulait avoir ses verres à proximité, et l'autre, voulait se resservir de canapés et autres mignardises environ toutes les deux secondes.

La jeune femme était à environ un mètre du petit groupe, lorsqu'elle entendit Drago s'excuser, parce qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Il faudrait qu'elle lui fasse remarquer que ses excuses étaient totalement nulles.

.

« Bon ! » Déclara Pansy, une fois qu'Hermione les eut rejoint « Je pense que j'ai assez bu pour qu'on aille faire une activité.

« La tombola ? » Suggéra Hermione.

« Certainement pas ! Je parle d'une vrai activité. Pas choisir un numéro. Ron peut se charger de ça, il veut le cadeau autant que moi. Non... on pourrait... aller créer nos décorations ! »

« Oh oui ! » S'exclama Ginny « On y va. »

Hermione soupira. Parfois, elle se demandait si les organisateurs de la soirée avaient conscience qu'ils allaient accueillir des adultes, employés du ministère, et non pas des enfants de huit ans.

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment la fibre artistique. Décorer, oui. Créer des décorations, par contre, c'était autre chose.

Pourtant, elle se retrouva assise entre Ginny et Pansy – qui pour le coup, avaient l'air d'avoir huit ans de nouveau – avec devant elle, un prototype de boule de Noël, blanche, qu'elle devait décorer, à l'aide de tout un attirail : pinceaux, peinture, paillettes et j'en passe.

« Des boules vierges. Que c'est triste. » Soupira Pansy.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'une perverse ! Répliqua Pansy.

« C'est totalement faux ! Tu viens d'interpréter ma phrase, d'une manière à laquelle je n'aurais même pas pensé, et c'est moi la perverse. »

« Perverse, et menteuse ! Voilà pourquoi tu es allée à Serpentard. »

Hermione n'aimait pas être au milieu quand elles se chamaillaient, car il finissait toujours par y avoir des dommages collatéraux.

Mais ses deux amies se mirent rapidement à l'œuvre, tandis qu'elle en était encore à fixer sa propre boule, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Elle dessinait (ou peignait), aussi bien que le petit Teddy Lupin, ce qui en disait long sur son talent.

Elle décida finalement de faire dans le basic, et de peindre sa boule de Noël aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Elle attrapa donc un pinceau, qu'elle trempa dans la peinture rouge, et entreprit de peindre sa boule.

Comment est-ce qu'elle se retrouva avec plus de peinture sur les doigts que sur sa boule... cela restait un mystère. Et les paillettes dorées qu'elle s'apprêtait à saupoudrer sur la peinture... ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

.

OoO

.

« Où sont les filles ? » Demanda Drago, en revenant des toilettes – où il était finalement vraiment allé.

« Elles font des boules de Noël. » Répondit Blaise.

Les deux ex Serpentards échangèrent un regard, et le même sourire fleurit sur leurs lèvres, signe que leur esprit était allé au même endroit.

« Si on allait voir ça ? »

« Alors, Pansy... elles sont plus dures que celles de Weasley, hein ? » Déclara Blaise en arrivant juste derrière les filles.

Harry et Drago explosèrent de rire, tandis que les oreilles de Ron prenaient une teinte rosée.

Hermione quant à elle, jeta un regard méprisant à Blaise.

« Oùlà. Grangie n'apprécie pas mes blagues. C'est sûrement parce qu'elle est frustrée. Dures ou pas, elle n'a pas de boules à toucher. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles comme si je n'étais pas là ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Dis-moi, ce n'est pas qu'avec ta plume et ton encre que tu es une petite souillon. La peinture fait le même effet... »

Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses mains, et pu constater que Blaise avait raison. Elle avait de la peinture plein les mains, et elle était sûre que son visage, et peut-être même ses cheveux, étaient tâchés eux aussi. C'était un miracle que sa robe, n'ait pas été touchée.

Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas apprécié que Blaise la traite de souillon, et visiblement, Drago non plus. Elle le voyait se retenir de dire quelque chose.

Ce fut Ron qui reprit pourtant la parole, rebondissant sur la phrase précédente de Blaise.

.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait aider Hermione à avoir des boules à toucher ! »

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! » Renchérit Harry.

« Merci, mais non merci ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Je peux me débrouiller seule. Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour avoir ce qu'il me faut. »

Drago ricana, attirant tous les regards sur lui. Il avait vu dans la phrase d'Hermione un compliment caché sur ses parties génitales. Pansy avait dû comprendre la même chose, puisque elle dissimula mal un petit sourire mi désespéré, mi moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Aboya Hermione.

« Rien. Je me demandais juste si tu faisais référence à ton chat moche, quand tu disais que tu avais ce qu'il te faut. » Répliqua Drago.

Pansy et Ginny échangèrent un regard complice, alors que leurs moitiés ainsi que Blaise, avaient leurs visages qui se décomposaient.

Hermione félicita intérieurement Drago. Ça, c'était une très bonne idée.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? » Demanda Harry, en regardant les deux intéressés.

« Non ! » Répondirent-ils en chœur, d'un ton qui signifiait tout le contraire.

Comme quoi, elle n'était pas si mauvaise menteuse que cela.

« Oh, allez ! Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés encore ?! Pour une raison stupide je parie. C'est ridicule ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec Blaise ! C'est Noël. Vous ne pouvez pas être fâchés l'un contre l'autre pour Noël. Sans compte que ça remettrai en c... aïe ! » Grimaça-t-il, alors qu'Harry venait de lui écraser le pied.

« Premièrement, ce n'est pas Noël. » Déclara Hermione « C'est seulement la soirée de Noël du Ministère, ce qui est légèrement différent. « Deuxièmement, Malefoy et moi pouvons être fâchés quand nous voulons. »

« Oh, allez ! Ce n'est pas drôle. Vous êtes insupportables quand vous vous disputez... »

« ... »

« Vous nous faites une blague, hein ? »

C'était bien le cas, mais ils n'étaient pas question qu'ils le sachent, même si au final, Hermione savait que cette prétendue dispute leur donnerait encore plus envie de les réunir sous le gui.

Et pour cause, Harry la tira par le bras, pour qu'elle se lève, tandis que Blaise poussait sur le dos de Drago, afin qu'il avance vers elle.

« C'est Noël, quoi qu'Hermione en dise, faites-vous un câlin. Je suis sûr que vous ne savez même plus pourquoi vous êtes fâchés. » Déclara Harry, sans prêter la moindre attention au « mais laisse-les tranquille par Merlin ! » de Ginny.

« Un câlin ? Je ne fais pas de câlin, moi ! A personne. »

« Menteur. » Répliqua Ron.

« Pansy ne compte pas. D'une part c'est ma meilleure amie. D'autre part, elle me force. Ce n'est pas de mon fait si elle se jette sur moi et qu'elle refuse de me lâcher. »

Harry et Blaise continuèrent de pousser, jusqu'à ce que Drago et Hermione ne soient plus qu'à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre.

.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Si elle regardait Drago, il allait craquer. Elle le connaissait. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de gui pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient en fin de compte.

« Allez, un petit câlin. Ne nous obligez pas à utiliser un sortilège impardonnable. »

Hermione se retourna vers Pansy et Ginny, mais elle comprit bien vite qu'elles ne leur seraient d'aucune aide. Sympa les copines.

Elle était désormais encerclée, et elle sut qu'aucun des trois garçons ne les laisseraient tranquille, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas cédé.

Elle surjoua un soupir dramatique, et franchit les deux centimètres restant afin d'enlacer Drago.

« Eh ben voilààààààààààà ! » S'exclama Blaise.

Oui. Voilà. Voilà les ennuis qui commençaient, parce que, comme toujours, elle se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de Drago, qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se retirer de l'étreinte. Et lui non plus visiblement. Il la serrait contre lui, comme il en avait l'habitude, et elle sentit qu'il s'appliquait à respirer son odeur.

Ils devaient s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, sans quoi ils allaient se trahir... et si cela leur éviterait le gui, il n'en serait certainement pas de même pour l'humiliation publique que Blaise, Harry et Ron leur infligeraient tout de même.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, et Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir. Plutôt mal d'ailleurs.

« Vous êtes contents ? » Grinça Drago.

« Très. » répondit Blaise « C'est la magie de Noël, qui réconcilie ceux qui se font la tête pour rien. »

« Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta magie de Noël ?! »

.

OoO

.

Après cet épisode, tout le petit groupe –incluant donc Drago et Hermione, qui avaient prit soin de ne pas se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre – s'était de nouveau retrouvés tous ensemble pour manger, boire, et parler.

Hermione ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils se décalaient régulièrement au fil des minutes, se rapprochant peu à peu de la fameuse branche de gui.

Sérieusement. Jamais de la vie elle ne se donnerait en spectacle de la sorte. Même si elle avait été mariée et que tout le monde savait que Drago et elle étaient ensemble, elle ne l'aurait pas fait.

Hermione était quelqu'un de pudique, et les marques d'affection trop... affectueuses, en public, très peu pour elle.

Toutes les conversations cessèrent soudain, lorsque le Ministre de la Magie apparut sur l'estrade. Et si l'on pouvait dire une chose à propos du Ministre, c'est que s'il était doué pour les discours politiques, ce n'était aucunement le cas pour les discours plus futiles.

Depuis qu'il officiait, son discours était toujours le même, à quelques synonymes prêts. Ils le connaissait par cœur. Merci d'être venu, blablabla, espérons que l'année soit encore plus fructueuse que celle passée blabla, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années blabla, ne faites pas trop d'excès, petit rire prétendument complice, et c'était tout.

Les Crazy Witches – nouveau groupe à la mode – succédèrent au Ministre, et la pièce fut bientôt animée par la musique.

Plusieurs personnes se mirent à danser, et Ginny se mit immédiatement à faire les yeux doux à Harry. Ce dernier détestait danser, et Ginny savait qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs morceaux avant qu'il ne cède.

.

« Hermione ? » Fit Blaise, en lui tendant la main.

La brunette accepta volontiers la proposition. Blaise dansait bien, et elle était sûre qu'il ne lui marcherait pas sur les pieds.

« Il faut que tu m'aides, Granger ! » Déclara-t-il.

« A trouver un cadeau pour Daphné, je suppose. »

« Tu supposes bien... »

« Tous les ans, c'est la même chose, Blaise. Je vais être à court d'idée, moi. »

« Mais cette année, c'est particulier, il faut que je trouve quelque chose qui fera que je pourrais la récupérer. »

« Ce n'est pas un cadeau qui fera que tu le récupéreras. » Répondit sagement Hermione « Tu sais très bien ce qu'il faut que tu fasses. Arrête de passer tout ton temps avec les garçons, et consacre lui en plus à elle, c'est tout ce qu'elle veut ! »

« Mais... Drago et Théo sont mes meilleurs amis. Et j'aime bien traîner avec Harry et Ron et Neville aussi ! »

« Elle ne te demande pas de ne plus le faire. Tu dois juste savoir équilibrer. Et si tu veux mon av... »

Hermione se stoppa en pleine phrase. Elle venait d'apercevoir une espèce de pétasse blonde aborder Drago, et cet imbécile était tout sourire avec elle. Il la laissait même le toucher.

Alors, certes, en ne voulant pas dévoiler tout de suite qu'elle et Drago sortaient ensemble, elle s'exposait à ce genre de situation, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher sa jalousie. Surtout que Drago ne la repoussait pas.

Pire, il se détacha du groupe pour aller danser avec elle ! Le salaud ! Elle allait le tuer. Dès qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls, elle allait lui arracher les yeux, et le castrer !

« Qu'elle est cette lueur meurtrière dans tes yeux ? Oh... » Fit Blaise « Je vois. »

Il avait l'air très content, ce qui énerva considérablement Hermione.

« Je n'ai pas de lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Et tu ne vois rien du tout. »

« Je vois que tu as l'air _vraiment ravie_ que Drago danse avec cette fille ! »

« Tu te fais des films. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » Fit Blaise « Je vois qui est cette fille. Elle est réceptionniste au département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. Elle a le quotient intellectuel d'une huître. »

« Et ? »

« Drago n'aime pas ça. »

« Je me fiche de ce qu'aime ou pas Drago. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu te trompes. Drago aime tout ce qui a un vagin. »

Ce qui d'ailleurs, était quelque chose d'assez compliqué pour elle. Elle se demandait sans cesse ce que Drago faisait avec elle, ce qu'il lui trouvait. Certes, elle était intelligente, et ils pouvaient avoir de longues discussions sérieuses, mais quand elle voyait des filles comme cette blondasse... La brunette savait qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie. Sans se trouver laide, elle ne sortait pas particulièrement du lot, et Drago était quelqu'un qui aimait les belles femmes.

C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne voulait pas que leurs amis sachent tout de suite pour eux deux... car elle n'était pas sûre que leur couple puisse tenir sur la durée. Peut-être que Drago allait vite se lasser, et décréter qu'il était mieux qu'ils restent simplement amis...

« Ton attitude va à l'encontre de tes mots, tu sais ?! » Déclara Blaise.

« Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. » Mentit Hermione.

Drago et la blonde dansaient à présent, et elle estimait qu'ils se tenaient beaucoup trop proche l'un de l'autre. Plus que la musique ne le suggérait. Ce n'était même pas un slow, la musique était beaucoup plus entraînante.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du blond, et elle le fusilla du regard, lui promettant de ses yeux, qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure une fois qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls tous les deux.

Drago se contenta de sourire, et de lui faire un clin d'œil. Mais elle ne trouvait ça pas drôle du tout. Oui, ils devaient brouiller les pistes, mais il y avait brouiller les pistes, et brouiller les pistes.

.

OoO

.

« Drago danse avec beaucoup de filles ce soir... » Commenta Ron « C'est au moins la sixième. »

« Et alors ? Il a le droit de s'amuser, non ? » Répondit Hermione, d'un ton un peu trop agressif.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui demander de danser avec toi ? » Suggéra Harry.

« Voyons... sûrement parce que je n'ai pas envie. » Répondit-elle.

C'était un beau mensonge, encore, et plus ça allait, moins elle avait l'impression d'arriver à donner le change.

« Nous, on voudrait bien que vous dansiez ensemble. » Continua Harry.

Et les pousser prêt du gui. Certainement pas.

Mais les garçon se faisaient pressants, et en désespoir de cause, Hermione lança un appel à l'aide à ses amies.

Pansy lui fit un clin d'œil, et vida une énième coupe de champagne, avant de déclarer d'une voix forte – signe qu'elle avait déjà pas mal bu.

« Hermione n'ira pas danser ! On doit aller voir le Père Noël ! »

« Oh oui ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde en plus. » Renchérit Ginny « Allons-y. »

.

OoO

.

« Ho, Ho, Ho, suivante ! »

Hermione s'avança, et s'installa sur les genoux du Père-Noël. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle le dise à Ron.

Les garçons les regardaient de loin, et elle voyait que Drago n'avait pas l'air ravi. Ce qui était absolument illégitime, premièrement, parce qu'il avait dansé avec plein de filles dont la pétasse blonde, et deuxièmement, quand on savait qui était le Père-Noël, il n'y avait rien à craindre.

« Ho, ho, ho, ma petite... est-ce que tu as été sage cette année ? »

Merlin... elle n'allait jamais pouvoir garder son sérieux. Et Ginny ! Qui devait passer après elle, elle allait mourir de rire !

« Très sage Père-Noël. » Répondit-elle, la voix tremblotante, tant elle essayait de retenir son libre.

« Qu'est-ce que le Père-Noël pourrait t'apporter cette année ? »

« Hum... Des livres, des rangements pour mon bureau et des livres encore. »

« Ho ho ho, le Père-Noël va faire de son mieux... Et en attendant... »

D'un carton posée prêt de lui, il tira une boite de chocolat, qu'il tendit à Hermione.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Ron avait rejoint la file d'attente.

.

OoO

.

« Percy ! C'est Percy... Merlin, je n'en peux plus ! » Hurlait Ron, tout en riant.

Harry, Ginny et Hermione étaient eux aussi pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Harry était même à deux doigts d'envoyer un patronus à Fred et George, et de trouver un moyen de les faire entrer au Ministère.

Comment Percy Weasley s'était-il fait enrôler pour endosser le rôle du Père-Noël, ils n'en savaient rien, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils rigolaient. Harry déplorait le fait de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo à portée de main et Ron se réjouissait de pouvoir le faire chanter à vie. En plus, ils avaient eu des chocolats. Tout était parfait.

.

OoO

.

L'épisode de Percy le Père-Noël leur avait fait penser à autre chose pendant un moment, et Hermione avait bien vu qu'ils avaient pour un temps oublié leur opération stupide. Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe... Les desserts avaient succédé au salé, sur le buffet, signe que la soirée en était à son dernier tiers.

Et quand ils allaient s'en rendre compte, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils allaient multiplier leurs actions pour les faire se réunir sous le gui.

Mais Hermione avait une arme fatale, qui se nommait fatigue, et un deuxième alibi, qui se nommait Pansy Parkinson ayant un peu trop bu, et qui parvenait avec de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur ses deux jambes.

Hermione comptait donc bien s'asseoir sur un des canapés mis à sa disposition, pour manger son pudding de Noël, et ne plus en bouger par la suite. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal, et son corps réalisait qu'elle était debout depuis plus de dix-sept heures.

Pour dire la vérité, elle avait juste envie de rentrer se coucher, de préférence, dans les bras de Drago.

.

OoO

.

« Tu n'as même pas dansé avec Hermione ! » Beugla Ron.

« Et ? »

« Et tu devrais l'inviter ! On est sûr qu'elle en meurt d'envie. »

« Je ne pense pas non. » Répondit Drago.

« Allez, tu as dansé avec quasi toutes les femmes du Ministère, sauf elle. »

« En plus il y a plein de place sur la piste ! » Rajouta Harry

« Tout à fait ! Vous pourriez même danser juste sous le gui ! »

Harry et Ron fusillèrent Blaise du regard, et Drago rit sous cape.

« Pourquoi voudrais-je aller danser sous le gui ? »

« Ben... comme c'est Noël, tout ça... Hermione ne mérite pas un baiser. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione ai envie que je l'embrasse. »

.

Les garçons comprirent qu'ils avaient échoué à ce moment là. Drago le lut dans leurs yeux. Et ils devaient avouer que leur plan s'était particulièrement mal déroulé. Leurs tentatives avaient été pathétiques, et la distance la plus proche qu'il y avait pu avoir entre le gui et eux, était d'au moins cinquante mètres.

Drago était certain que même s'ils n'avaient pas été au courant, ils ne seraient quand même pas tombés dans le piège. Quoi qu'ils auraient certainement dansé ensemble... et que Blaise aurait été capable de les pousser.

Mais là… la soirée tirait à sa fin, Hermione s'endormait à moitié sur le canapé. Ils avaient tout raté, et Drago s'en réjouissait. Et il comptait bien rédiger un livre où il leur expliquerait dans les détails toutes les failles de leur soi disant plan.

Ils auraient dû prévoir... Hermione était la fille la plus têtue et bornée de l'univers, tandis que lui... il était le plus malin et manipulateur de l'univers, jamais ils ne se seraient laissés avoir.

« Et toi ? » Questionna Harry.

« Moi quoi ? »

« Tu as envie de l'embrasser ? »

« Granger ? Certainement pas ! »

« Vous êtes pénibles. » Commenta Blaise

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on ne fait pas ce que vous avez envie ?! Il faut apprendre la frustration dans la vie, Zabini. »

Blaise lui jeta un regard dédaigneux, avant de se mettre à marmonner dans sa barbe. Mais Drago, lui, n'en avait rien à faire. Ils avaient déjoué le plan, et il avait rempli son rôle à merveille, ce qui allait lui assurer la récompense qu'il attendait. Hermione en costume de Mère-Noël Sexy... il allait assurément passer la nuit de sa vie !

.

OoO

.

« Pourquoi tu bois autant d'eau ? Tu as si soif que ça ? »

« Non. C'est juste pour ne pas avoir la gueule de bois demain ! » Répondit Pansy

« Oh… »

« On va au Terrier en plus, demain. » Ajouta Ron.

« Je le sais, merci ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. C'est Noël dans une semaine, on va passer assez de temps là-bas. »

« On va venir aussi, Ginny et moi. Je veux voir la tête de Percy, quand on va évoquer « L'affaire Père-Noël . »

Les garçons ricanèrent, et Pansy sembla penser que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de se rendre au Terrier.

.

Au Ministère, la soirée se terminait. La musique avait cessé, et de nombreux convives étaient d'ores et déjà partis.

Quelques petits groupes discutaient encore, mais d'une manière générale, tout le monde était sur le départ, et le petit groupe ne tarda pas à se diriger également vers la sortie.

« Je vous rejoins dans le hall, devant les cheminées. » Déclara Hermione « J'ai laissé mon manteau, et mon sac dans mon bureau. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête, et la brunette se dépêcha, ne voulant pas trop les faire attendre, alors qu'ils devaient tous avoir envie de retrouver leurs lits.

Elle pénétra dans son bureau, et attrapa son sac qui traînait sur son bureau.

Elle attrapa également plusieurs choses qu'elle voulait prendre avec elle, et qu'elle jeta pèle mêle dans son sac.

La brunette s'apprêtait à enfiler son manteau, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, et se referma aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait.

« ... »

« Pas maintenant ! » Dit-elle, alors que des mains se posèrent sur ses hanches.

« Mais... tu m'as manquée pendant toute la soirée ! » Geignit Drago, en faisant la moue.

Hermione repoussa ses mains, et se retourna finalement pour le regarder. Et elle vit dans ses yeux à ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle arbore une telle expression.

« J'avais vraiment l'air de tellement te manquer, quand tu dansais avec toutes les filles de la soirée ! Particulièrement avec cette pétasse ! »

« Quoi ? Mais quelle pétasse ?»

« La blonde là. »

« Mais... Hermione... je jouais le jeu ! C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on ne reste pas ensemble, pour que Blaise , Harry et Ron ne réussissent pas à mettre en place leur plan ! »

« Je sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de jouer autant le jeu, et surtout d'y prendre autant de plaisir. »

« Hermione... »

« Tu avais besoin de lui faire pleins de sourires, et de la laisser te toucher et… »

« Hermione ! » Insista-t-il, horrifié de voir que les yeux de la jeune femme devenaient un peu trop brillants « Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ! »

« Elle est blonde. Et belle ! Tout ce que tu aimes. » S'écria-t-elle, la voix tremblante « Je sais très bien que tu me laisseras rapidement pour une fille comme ça !

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » Protesta Drago, en l'attirant contre lui. « Tu n'es pas vraiment au point. Je préfère largement les brunes aux blondes. Les blondes font de la concurrence à mes propres cheveux. Et puis, tu es beaucoup plus belle qu'elle. »

« C'est faux. »

« C'est la vérité ! Et tout ce que j'aime, ce sont les Hermione Granger, brunes, magnifiques, intelligentes, obnubilées par le travail et les livres. Et je les aime même quand elles font des crises de jalousies totalement injustifiées. Alors, s'il en existe plusieurs exemplaires, je pense que tu aurais de quoi être jalouse, mais à ma connaissance, il n'y en a qu'une et elle est devant moi ! »

« ... »

« Jamais je ne te laisserais, d'accord. C'est un contrat à durée indéterminée que tu as signé avec moi. Tu n'as pas lu les petites lignes ? Il y avait écrit que tu t'engageais à passer toute ta vie avec moi, à te marier, avoir des enfants, et essuyer ma bave quand je deviendrais impotent – même si, pour être honnête, je ne deviendrais jamais impotent. »

« Je... Je... » Balbutia Hermione.

« Comment as-tu pu croire que j'allais me lasser de toi ? C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas mettre les autres au courant tout de suite ? »

« ... »

« Oh... Hermione. »

« Je suis désolée... Je suis une idiote... Je... je suis désolée. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Tu réalises quand même, que je t'ai dit – d'une manière détournée, mais quand même – que je t'aime, hein. »

« Bien sûr que je réalise. Mais j'essaye de faire comme si ce n'était rien, sinon je vais faire une crise cardiaque. »

.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, alors que ses lèvres s'ornaient d'un petit sourire.

Sourire qu'Hermione lui rendit, tout en ravalant ses larmes qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être, et elle passa ses mains autour du cou de Drago.

« Bon. Puisque toute cette histoire est réglée... »

Il abaissa son visage de quelques centimètres, et enfin – enfin – il put l'embrasser.

Baiser qu'elle lui rendit avec passion, et qui lui donna encore plus envie d'avoir sa récompense. Il voulait passer chaque minute, de chaque journée, à l'embrasser.

Malheureusement, ils furent interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrit, les amenant à se détacher brusquement l'un de l'autre.

« Désolée d'interrompre, mais il fallait que vous voyiez ça. Hermione, tu n'as pas un appareil photo dans ton bureau ? Non, parce que ça, mérite d'être immortalisé ! »

Dans le couloir, Ginny était en train d'effectuer une danse de la joie, tout en poussant des petits cris excités.

Mais ce n'était pas ce dont parlait Pansy. Non, la jeune femme désignait Harry, Ron, et Blaise, qui étaient littéralement figés dans une expression de stupeur absolue.

Même le fait que Pansy ait ouvert la porte ne les avait pas fait bouger. Ils étaient comme statufiés.

« Vous voyez, que j'avais raison ! » Déclara Pansy en se tournant vers les « statues » « Vous êtes de piètres amis ! Moi, je sais quand deux personnes s'envoient en l'air, et quand elles n'ont pas besoin coup de pouce. Maintenant, vous me devez trente gallions chacun. »

« On a jamais parié ! » s'exclama Blaise, sortant de sa torpeur.

« Espèce de radin ! Tu me donneras trente cinq gallions pour la peine.

« V…v…v… » Bégaya Ron en pointant le couple du doigt

« C'est mal d'espionner Weasley. Très mal. C'est notre vie privée ! »

« Vie privée ? Vous nous avez gardés dans l'ignorance ! On pensait qu'on devait vous aider ! »

« Eh bien visiblement, nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide. » Répliqua Hermione « Et puis vous pouvez nous remercier, c'est un beau cadeau de Noël que l'on vous fait là, n'est-ce pas ! »

« On a même pas bien vu le bisou ! » Bougonna Ginny « Embrassez-vous ! Et là, on pourra dire que c'est un beau cadeau de Noël. »

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent, et un même sourire calculateur fleurit sur leurs lèvres.

« Dans ce cas, il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Après tout, ce n'est pas encore Noël... »

* * *

Tadaaaaa ! Et voilàààà. Joyeux Noël encore !

Bon, c'est un OS de Nowel donc c'est pas le truc le plus élaboré du monde, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu, et si vous voulez me faire un cadeau, une petite (ou longue) review ne serait pas de refus !

Profitez bien du reste de la journée, et à demain pour ceux qui lisent Envers et contre eux !

Bisous Bisous

Loufoca-G


End file.
